A Good Life Can Have Bad Beginnings
by Punker81
Summary: After the war with Gaea Percy, and the other try to live there lives as normal as posible. But percy life cant get normal. he get attacked by a person of his past who want revenge on him and his friends. Rated T for abuse and cursing. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here my new story. enjoy.**

* * *

A Good Life Can Have Bad Beginnings.

Percy's (p.o.v)

"YOU WORTHLESS TRASH, "he yelled. He pushed me into the dumpster. "WHEN I MEAN TWO THEIRTY I MEAN TWO THEIRTY NOT TWO FORTY ONE" my abuser yelled again. He put me into a head lock and punched my chest in. cracking my ribs with each hit. The pain was so horrible is making me want to throw up all over the ally ground, but I kept it in. He throw me into the ground and stomped my back. I couldn't help but let out yelp of pain with every stomp. He then grabbed me by my shirt collar and pulled me up and ran my right shoulder into the wall. I wanted t yell in pure agony but I wouldn't give hi the satisfaction of doing so. His beady eyes looked in to mine and I could smell his rancid breath. "next time your late your worthless friends, your mom and her stupid ass husband, and your whore of a girl friend are dead. GET IT DEAD." He pushed me down and I couldn't get up I was in so much pain. "see you later punk and don't be late." He began to laugh and left my sight.

If I could then I would beat his face into the ground but it I did that then I be braking are deal and that something I was not going to do. He would literally kill my friends and my family. He did it once with one of my friend and I wasn't going to let him do it again. I knew this abuser since I was 5. His name was Gabe Ugliano. I got up slowly trying to ignore the searing pain going through my body. I manage to get up and grab my stuff. Now all I have to do is get home, which was luckily a block away.

When I got to the complex I almost collapse at the site of it. When I got to the elevator I leaned on to the wall of it. I just wanted to sleep on my bed and try to forget all this pain and torture. My thoughts of sleep made where made short when the doors open. I forced myself forward and walked through the hall. When I got to my apartment I extended my right arm forward. Big mistake. A shot of pain rattled through my body. I grit my teeth and this time used my good arm (if you want to call it that) and opened the door. In my eyes it looked so beautiful. I went straight to my room and set down my back pack next to my dresser. I limped to my bed and lied down. I sighed in relief and rummage through my dresser. I grabbed to bag of ambrosia and ate a piece. Then took a sip from my canister of nectar. I could feel the injuries slowly fix them self and the pain begin to melt away. My eyes began to droop and my muscles relax. I let my eyes close and welcome the darkness. The darkness was peaceful at first then soon turn into a hell. I saw Gabe and he was smiling at me.

"You though you could tell them without me finding out punk," he said. He then snapped his fingers and all my friend when in a line with shackles on their arms and legs. Gabe pulled a gun from the air and smiled at me once more.

My eyes widen. "No No. Please I didn't tell them. I swear. Please." I begged. Tear felling out of my eyes. I tried to move but I couldn't. he ignored me and put the gun to the first person in line. Frank.

"Why Percy? Why couldn't you stop him-," he began but never finished. Each one of my friends got shot in the head and each one had something to say. The he killed my mom how told me she was disappointed in me. Then Paul who said I was never going to be a good enough son to him. The last int the line was my girlfriend. Annabeth.

"Please no don't please." I sobbed. Ignoring me once more he put the gun to the temple of her forehead.

"I never loved you. You will never be like Luke. At less he would have never had let this happen," she said with pure hate. Then boom.

"NO," I yelled and I woke up sitting up. My heart was beating a thousand mile an hour. Tier streamed down my face like a river. I put my head in my hand and cried. The worst part is that this is only the beginning.

* * *

**Finally i have it publish. so i hpoed you enjoyed my new storie and i will update my other story soon.**

**-Punker81**


	2. AUTHORS NOT PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

_**Hey guys long time no update and let me say im soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. honestly iv been going through something that i need to focus on first. i do have the next chapter for a bad week can turn to a good week and the next chapter for a good life can have bad beggings. wow i should make thoughs titles shorter. all well. but please hang on and let me say im **__**NOT **__**going to abandon any of these storys. Again sorry and please hang in there.**_

* * *

_**here are my update schedule;**_

_**September 22. a bad week can turn to a good week**_

_**September 28. a good life can have bad beggings.**_

_**October 5 and 10. a bad week can turn to a good week. (ALSO MY B-DAY)**_

_**October 20. a good life can have bad beginnings.**_

* * *

_**Again sorry and i'll tell you what i'll give you guy a hint what happens in A bad week can turn to a good week.**_

_**percy gets worst. like way worst. dont worry he wont die just hes really sick. so again sorry. talk to you guys soon. :-)**_

_**-Punker81**_

_**P.S; Feel free to PM me if you have any question and a sneek peek. :-)**_


End file.
